


Nobody's Perfect

by sabaceanbabe



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She did the best she could to be a good mother...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 1 of phase 1 of [](http://community.livejournal.com/trueblood_las/profile)[**trueblood_las**](http://community.livejournal.com/trueblood_las/): _Make your least favorite character likeable._

Lettie Mae knew her little girl would never understand her; there was no way that she could. Tara never had to live through the things Lettie Mae had. Even though it may not have seemed so to Tara at the time, her mama had shielded her from every bad thing she could. And those bad things that slipped through and hurt her baby girl anyway? Those things were of the devil and outside Lettie Mae’s control.

Oh, Lettie Mae knew what everyone thought of her, especially folk like those high and mighty Stackhouses, but one thing she had known since she was a little child herself was that a mother’s primary purpose in life was to protect her young. Maybe she hadn’t always done well by Tara, but she’d done the best she could. No one could do better than their best. There had only ever been one perfect being in all creation, and look what humanity had done to Him.

Kneeling, Lettie Mae wrapped the thread-strung beads round her hands, felt the coolness of their smooth wooden surfaces grow warmer as they drew in the heat from her skin. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and began to pray for her little girl’s immortal soul.


End file.
